Charmed 8x21: No One Mourns The Wicca
by lost-generations
Summary: They will be tested one last time In the two-part season finale their future must be saved. One sister Will change history for good. (Just look up the trailer, it makes more sense if you see it)
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This story is not mine, it belongs to someone else but I had permission to upload it on this website. If you wan an epic trailer for this story, go to my bio and I'll put a link there. Happy Reading! :D_

PAIGE: Okay, that was a close one.

CONNOR: _(To Leo)_ We were lucky to have you with us.

LEO: Don't mention it.

COLE: As long as we got outta there alive, that's all that matters.

PAIGE: _(Calls out)_ Guys? You in here? Guys? _(She walks around then sees the smashed wall and her sisters lying on the other side in the sunroom.)_ Oh, my God! _(She runs to them)_Leo! _(She kneels down and feels Phoebe's pulse from her neck. Leo, Cole and Conner come from behind her.)_

COLE: Phoebe!

PAIGE: She's still alive, barely. Leo. _(Leo kneels down beside the sisters and starts healing Phoebe on his right and Piper on his left. Phoebe gasps quickly and wakes up.)_ It's Okay, you're ok. Just breathe.

PHOEBE: What happened?

PAIGE: You don't remember?

PHOEBE: I'm not sure. It's all blurry.

_(Piper is healed. She wakes up slowly. Leo quickly moves next to Prue and starts healing her.)_

PIPER: Did we win?

PHOEBE: Does it look like we did?

_(Piper notices Prue on her right.)_

PIPER: Is she ok?

LEO: I don't know. It's taking too long.

_(Everyone gathers around Prue and Leo. Prue's wounds start to heal. She wakes up.)_

CONNOR: Prue, thank God._(He kneels down beside her.)_

PRUE: Ow.

PAIGE: You guys scared us to death.

PRUE: Are the Lilims still here?

COLE: What? Are you saying they did this?

PHOEBE: Who else? They must've known you guys went down to the underworld. Without our whitelighter there was no way they would miss a chance trying to kill us.

PAIGE: And they almost succeeded this time.

PIPER: Yeah, well let's make sure this doesn't happen again. And to think we would get used to crashing into walls after eight years of demon fighting_. (Piper, Phoebe and Prue slowly stand up on their feet.)_

PRUE: Wait. So, if they left us here to die, does this mean we're dead to them now?

LEO: I doubt that. They must've known you guys were healed. I'm sure the Fiend will inform them.

PHOEBE: Or her. I noticed Lamia was the only one who communicated with the Fiend. They must have a stronger connection than her sisters.

CONNOR: Isn't she the eldest?

COLE: She is. I'm sure that's why the Fiend is more connected to her. From what I've seen, she's the most powerful, thereby the most dangerous.

PAIGE: Well, we better get ready for them next time. I'll go see what I can find about the Lilim sisters.

PHOEBE: Get some rest first. I'll help you with the research tomorrow.

PAIGE: Why wait? It's better to know now than later.

PRUE: No. Phoebe's right. We've been through enough today. You should gather up your strength.

PAIGE: Fine. I'll just go call Glenn first. He must be really worried. _(She walks out to the sitting room. Cole puts his arm around Phoebe.)_

COLE: You okay?

PHOEBE: I don't know. We've never came this close before. It worries me a little bit.

PRUE: They gave us more than we expected, we won't let that happen again.

PHOEBE: Yes, but what if we do? I mean those three are so evil they could come here and kill us in our sleep. How do you expect us to know their limits?

PIPER: Well, they may be powerful, but we're powerful too you know. I'll make sure to cast a protection spell on the manor before going to bed.

LEO: I'll go see if the Elders can help.

_(He orbs out)_

PRUE: Conner, you might want to sleep here tonight. We both know how much hatred Lamia holds against you.

CONNOR: You sure? I don't want you to feel responsible for my safety…

PIPER: Oh, Zip it, Connor. Just say yes. _(She heads to the kitchen.)_

PHOEBE: You guys should go get the crystals; they're up in the attic.

CONNOR: Sure. _(He and Cole head upstairs.)_

PHOEBE: _(To Prue)_They'll be back for us, you know.

PRUE: I know.

_(Phoebe leaves. The scene zooms into Prue's right eye then zooms out from Lamia's left eye. She is standing in her temple in the underworld, looking into a small mirror in  
her hand. He sisters, Mormo and Empusa, are there.)_

MORMO: Well? Is it done?

LAMIA: They're alive.

EMPUSA: I told you we should've finished them off.

MORMO: We could've waited longer.

LAMIA: I know, Mormo! They weren't expecting us to be so powerful. Next time, we'll have to try harder. These are no ordinary witches. Charmed blood is not easily

destructible; we should know that by now.

MORMO: What do you suggest, sister?

LAMIA: This time we'll have to get straight to it. It doesn't matter if they die or not, as long as our plan works. It's time to awaken the nexus.

_Opening Credits_


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Scene: Halliwell manor, daytime. Piper is making a potion in the kitchen. Prue comes in.]  
_****_  
_**PRUE: Hey, you're up early.

PIPER: I don't see a reason why I should stay in bed when I've got a busy schedule for tonight.

PRUE: Right, the Evanescence concert at P3, I almost forgot. _(She notices the boiling potion pot.)_ Um, is this breakfast?

PIPER: No, it's just a little potion I'm making for each of us to take when leaving the house.

PRUE: Do you think the Lilims are gonna try and kill us in public?

PIPER: Well, Leo said the elders think we should be careful since those three are pretty crafty with their powers. This is just a mind blinding potion in case they decide to give one of us a surprise visit; it should block their eyesight for a minute or two. Maybe you should give one vile to Connor.

PRUE: Oh, he left a few minutes ago. I don't think he'll need it anyway. _(Leo orbs in next to Piper)_ Hey.

LEO: Hey. _(Turns to Piper) _Did you finish the potion?

PIPER: Almost.

LEO: Good, you're gonna need it.

PRUE: Phoebe and Paige are doing some research in the attic, I'm sure they'll find something useful.  
_  
(Piper throws something into the pot and it explodes.)_

PIPER: Fingers crossed.  
_  
[Cut to attic. Phoebe and Paige are sitting in front of a laptop on a table. Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige is browsing through the internet.]_

PHOEBE: There's nothing here about the Lilim sisters or three witches that dealt with the Fiend. There is a spell to uncover a dark glamour, but I'm not sure it's gonna help us figure out who those witches are.

PAIGE: Well, I'm still trying to track them down using the dates I found in Lamia's diary. Although I'm not sure I'll be finding anything about the Fiend in here.

PHOEBE: Didn't Leo say the Fiend was the ultimate evil that can't be destroyed?

PAIGE: Yes, but I don't understand why would the greatest evil want to recruit three witches and send them after us?

PHOEBE: It must've figured that the best way is to make it a three-against-three battle.

PAIGE: Don't you mean three against four?

PHOEBE: I know, Paige, I'm just saying if the prophecy of the three charmed ones dies then you won't stand a chance against them alone. We're lucky to have you with us, I  
don't know what would happen if…

PAIGE: Nothing's going to happen, Phoebe. We just have to make sure we're prepared this time. Demons and warlocks never broke the agreement between both sides of magic.

PHOEBE: I'm feeling the Lilims are beyond any agreement or power. _(Her phone rings. She answers.)_ Hello? Uh, Elise, I don't think I can make it to work today… Oh, Okay, I'll be right there. _(She hangs up.)_

PAIGE: Uh, going somewhere?

PHOEBE: Yah, something came up at work. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Let me know if you find anything.  
_  
(Phoebe leaves the attic.)_

PAIGE: Sure. Make sure you get that potion from Piper before you leave.  
_  
[Cut to front porch. Phoebe leaves the manor then gets in her car. She holds up the potion vile and looks at it for a few seconds. She then drives away.]  
**  
[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in and goes to Elise]**_

PHOEBE: Elise.

ELISE: Oh, thank goodness you're here. I've been going crazy.

PHOEBE: Yeah, I heard you on the phone. How big is it?  
_  
(Elise hands her a report file of Karl Hoffman.)_

ELISE: Mr. Karl Hoffman.

PHOEBE: The millionaire guy?

ELISE: Billionaire actually. He's opening a new clothing store on Market St today and I need you to get a full report on the merchandise.

PHOEBE: Elise, I thought this was an important assignment.

ELISE: It is. Hoffman's looking for new contracts with new newspapers. If we publish a good article about his new store, we'll have a good chance at getting him to merge his media department with ours.

PHOEBE: And why am I the one for this task again?

ELISE: Because you're my best reporter, and I want you to take credit for this.

**_[Scene: Manor, basement. Prue is developing some photos.]_**

Paige's voice: Prue?

PRUE: In here.

_(Paige comes in front behind the curtain.)_

PAIGE: Hey, you busy?

PRUE: Just developing a few photos for work. What's up, Paige?

PAIGE: Well, I was doing that research about the Lilim sisters and I came across a few numbers that matched the dates in Lamia's diary.

PRUE: Did you find out what those numbers referred to?

PAIGE: Not yet. It looks like Lamia's diary isn't about any event that happened in the past. The diary may be written in gibberish, but everything seems to be referring to something that is yet to come.

PRUE: A prophecy?

PAIGE: Perhaps. I just need to do some serious translating and hopefully it'll get me somewhere.

PRUE: Need any help?

PAIGE: Thanks. But I'll let you know if I need anything. I just can't wait till we kick those witches' butts.

_(She leaves.)_  
**_  
[Cut to dining room. Paige comes out of the kitchen. Piper is sitting at the dining table, signing some papers.]_**

PAIGE: How's the concert thing going?

PIPER: Fine. I just need to finish signing these papers and we're all set for tonight. How's the research?

PAIGE: Going well. I just need to go find some books at the library. Need anything?

PIPER: No, just be careful. Got the potion?

PAIGE: Yah, I'm all set.

**_[Scene: Hoffman's new store. The place is crowded. Phoebe is there taking notes.]  
_**  
PHOEBE: Okay, I hope this is enough. _(She notices some lingerie)_ Oh boy, do I need one of these?

COLE: I bet you'll look great in that one.

_(Phoebe turns around and sees Cole standing behind her.)_

PHOEBE: Cole! What are you doing here?

COLE: Paige told me you had some work to do, so I just came to check up on you.

PHOEBE: Yeah, I think I'm done here. I think I'll just drop this by the office and we can get back to the manor.

COLE: Sounds like a good plan.

**_[Cut to outside the store. Phoebe and Cole walk out to the street.]  
_**

COLE: So did you guys find anything?

PHOEBE: No, not yet. Paige is still looking. It's a good thing we have that Diary Lamia left behind.

COLE: Phoebe.

_(Phoebe sees a young guy in the middle of the street with cars speeding past him. The guy looks unstable.)_

PHOEBE: Oh, no.  
_  
(A car heads for the young guy. Phoebe waves her arm and levitates the guy away. He falls on the sidewalk. Phoebe and Cole run across the street and help the guy up.)_

PHOEBE: My God. Are you okay?

GUY: They're after me.

PHOEBE: It's Okay, you're safe now. (She touches his shoulder and has a premonition of a Darklighter bewitching him. The premonition ends.)

**Commercial Break**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene: Halliwell Manor, Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and the guy are there.]  
**  
PIPER: So, Kyle, what do you do?

KYLE: I'm a freshman in college. I don't usually have those kinds of panic attacks. What happened today was strange. I can't explain it.

PHOEBE: I think I know what happened. I saw someone do something to you.

KYLE: When did you see that?

PHOEBE: I see things sometimes. It's a gift that I have.

PRUE: We're witches. We have powers that allow us to help people like you. You just need to trust us.

KYLE: Um, I'm sorry. It's just so new to me. I mean, I never thought that witches even existed. Why would I need help?

PHOEBE: Because something is after you, something bad. And as long as you're here with us, you're safe.

KYLE: I don't know what to say.

PHOEBE: You don't have to say anything. Just let us help you.

KYLE: You saved my life. You guys sure look like good people, but what exactly is after me? I don't think I know anyone who hates me or anything.

PHOEBE: Cole, maybe you should explain the situation to him. _(Turns to Piper and Prue)_ I need to talk to you guys.

PIPER: Sure.  
_  
(The three go to the sitting room.)_

PIPER: So, who was the man in your premonition?

PHOEBE: I don't know, a demon maybe?

PIPER: Why would anyone want to hurt a teenager?

PRUE: Demons never really had good any excuses.  
_  
(Leo orbs in from behind Phoebe)_

PIPER: Anything?

PRUE: Should we be worried?

LEO: Not about Kyle you should. The Elders believe that Kyle is a future Whitelighter. They've been keeping an eye on him for a while now.

PHOEBE: What about the guy who hexed him?

LEO: A Darklighter. It looks like he was trying to get Kyle to kill himself.

PRUE: Yeah, I remember that feeling.

LEO: You should keep him safe here for a while.  
_  
(Prue's phone rings)_

PRUE: Oh, it's my boss. I gotta go.

PHOEBE: What about Kyle?

PRUE: You and Piper can stay with him till I get back.

PHOEBE: I can't. I got to go hand in my report.

PIPER: I have to go see the band's manager at P3. I'm supposed to be there now.

PRUE: Then Cole and Leo will keep him company. I'll call Paige and make sure she'll be home soon.

_(Prue Leaves)_

PHOEBE: _(To Leo)_ You sure you guys can keep him safe for a while?

LEO: Yeah, don't worry about it.

_(Phoebe leaves.)_

PIPER: Don't look at me; I got to go save my club.  
_  
(Leo smiles)_

LEO: Be careful.  
_  
(Piper kisses him)_

PIPER: Will do_. (She leaves.)_  
**_  
[Scene: Library. Paige is holding some books and walking around some book shelves while talking to Prue on her cell.]_**

PAIGE: Prue, I'm telling you. If they catch me talking the phone they're gonna throw me out.

PRUE'S VOICE: Sorry. But we have new trouble to worry about.

PAIGE: What kinda trouble?

PRUE'S VOICE: Phoebe brought an innocent to the manor.  
**_  
[Cut to Prue in her car.]_**

PRUE: His name is Kyle, he's a future Whitelighter and some Darklighter is after him.  
**_  
[Cut back to Paige.]_**

PAIGE: So we're supposed to keep him safe in the manor?

PRUE'S VOICE: Yes. Piper, Phoebe and I aren't there at the moment, but we'll be back soon.  
_  
(Paige hears footsteps)_

PAIGE: I gotta go_. (She hangs up and flames out.)_  
**_  
[Cut to the manor. Paige flames into the front hall. She places the books on a counter.]  
_**  
PAIGE: I don't think I'm allowed to takes these. Anybody home?

Leo's voice: We're in here.  
_  
(Paige goes to the living room.)_

PAIGE: Hey, you must be Kyle.

KYLE: Hi.

LEO: Did you find out anything?

PAIGE: Uh, yeah, I think so. I need to finish the translation first. I just came here to see if everything's okay.

COLE: We're doing alright.

PAIGE: Maybe you guys should call Connor. I'm sure he'd be glad to help.  
_  
(Leo walks Paige to the Foyer.)_

LEO: Paige, I'm not having a good feeling about this. It's the first time none of you have time to look after an innocent.

PAIGE: I hear you, buddy. Prue said she and the others are gonna be here in a little while. I have to go finish my research since we need to be prepared for the Lilims. _(She __grabs her books from the counter.)_ Call if you need anything. _(She flames out.)_

**_[Scene: P3. Staff members are preparing the stage.]_**

PIPER: I don't know. It doesn't look the same to me.

MANAGER: Well that's the point now, isn't it? You want people to get a fresh look. It's new, it's original, it's money.

PIPER: I just don't think that major changes are necessary.

MANAGER: Oh, come on, Mrs. Halliwell. You want Evanescence to play here tonight or what?

PIPER: Yes, of course I do. But…

MANAGER: But don't worry about it. Tonight's concert is gonna be great.  
**_  
[Scene: 415 magazine. Mr. Corso is looking through the pictures Prue developed.]_**

MR. CORSO: You know I'm surprised of you, Prue. I thought you could deliver a lot better than this.

PRUE: Mr. Corso, I've being working here for six years and you know that I always give my best.

MR. CORSO: I know you do, Prue. That's what surprises me. You were always one of my best staff photographers. What happened?

PRUE: I don't know. I think I was just a little distracted because I had a family emergency…

MR. CORSO: And see, that's another thing. You seem to be having a lot of those family emergencies these days. Now, I'm not gonna tell you how to manage your personal life. But you're in a serious position here. Either you find a way to redo this project by 9 o'clock tonight or I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go.  
**_  
[Scene: The Bay Mirror, Afternoon. Phoebe is in her office, finishing her report on the computer. Paige comes in with her notes.]_**

PAIGE: Knock knock.

PHOEBE: Hey!

PAIGE: Hope I'm not bothering you.

PHOEBE: No, don't be silly. I'm just printing everything. You got anything?

PAIGE: Well, it's nothing you're gonna like.

PHOEBE: What is it?

PAIGE: Well, I haven't finished translating, but the pages I've translated so far are all about the prophecy of the charmed ones.

PHOEBE: Is that a bad thing?

PAIGE: Well, the prophecy is not very accurate. If you take a look at this _(She hands her a paper. Phoebe reads it)_ you'll see it says that the charmed ones would have the  
power to bring a spiritual nexus into existence, thus creating the start of both white and black magic.

PHOEBE: That doesn't make sense. The spiritual nexus existed long before Prue, Piper and I were born.

PAIGE: That's what scares me. See, unless Lamia had brain damage and didn't know what the heck she was writing, I doubt her diary is wrong.

PHOEBE: What are you saying?

PAIGE: I'm saying is it possible that there were others?

PHOEBE: Others? _(Elise walks in)_ Elise!

ELISE: Are you done yet?

PHOEBE: Uh, Yes, yes I just printed it.  
_  
(Elise reads the printed article. She smiles.)  
_  
ELISE: You're good.

_(Phoebe smiles. Elise leaves.)_

PHOEBE: So, research?

PAIGE: It's okay. I can finish it. I still need to make sure of this prophecy thing. Do you mind if I use your computer?

PHOEBE: No, go right ahead. I think I'm gonna go back to the manor and see if I can find the Darklighter that's after Kyle. Make sure you log off when you're done. _(She  
leaves.)_

**_[The Scene shifts to the underworld. Lamia is spying on the Halliwells with her small mirror. Her sisters are there with her.]_**

MORMO: Well? Did you see them?

LAMIA: I would appreciate it, Mormo, if you didn't interrupt me every ten seconds.

EMPUSA: You think they fell for it?

LAMIA: I think they did.

MORMO: Well, that's good, isn't it? Now we can move on to the next step?

EMPUSA: It looks like our sister is having second thoughts.

LAMIA: Did you suddenly forget our purpose, Empusa? I want to regain our place as much as you do, but it's not as easy as you think. We need to stick to the original plan.

MORMO: But we can't get into the house.

LAMIA: Oh we will, sisters_. (She stands up and throws the mirror. The mirror stops and floats in the air.)_ "Bring us life, make us fair, Give us their faces, Their clothes, Their  
hair." _(The mirror glows in green.)_

**Commercial Break**


	4. Chapter 4

**Commercial Break**

**[Scene: Manor, Nighttime. Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows in the attic. Kyle, Cole and Conner are there.]**

PHOEBE: I got him. _(She reads from the book)_ The Darklighter of Hallucination. Served multiple upper-level demons and warlocks, including the Source and Hecate. Known to kill future Whitelighters by bewitching their minds with Hell dust.

CONNER: Does it say how to vanquish him?

PHOEBE: Uh, "destroy him with his own poison", whatever that means.

COLE: His crossbow.

PHOEBE: I'll start scrying.

**[Scene: 415 magazine. Prue is developing some photos. Her phone rings. She picks up.]**

PRUE: Hello.

**[Cut to Phoebe at the manor]**

PHOEBE: Hey, Prue. Are you still at work?

**[Cut back to Prue]**

PRUE: Uh, yeah actually. I'm sorry, I just got distracted.

**[Cut back to Phoebe]**

PHOEBE: It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that we found the Darklighter that's after Kyle. Cole and I are gonna leave. Can you by any chance come to the manor? Connor's here, but I think he might need some backup in case the Darklighter showed up.

**[Cut back to Prue]**

PRUE: Where's Leo?

PHOEBE'S VOICE: He went to P3. Piper called him.

PRUE: Alright, you and Cole can take off…

**[Cut back to Phoebe]**

PRUE'S VOICE: I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

PHOEBE: Thanks, Prue.

PRUE'S VOICE: No problem.

_(Phoebe hangs up)_

**[Cut back to Prue. She hangs up and gets her purse and jacket. She looks at her unfinished project documents on the desk and her newly developed photos. She quickly waves her hand, using telekinesis to push everything off the desk and onto the floor. She smiles and leaves.]**

**[Cut outside the manor. Phoebe and Cole get into her car and drive off. The Lilim sisters walk from across the street to the manor, dressed in black robes with hoods covering their heads. You can't see their faces. Lamia waves her arm at the door and it slowly opens. They walk into the manor]**

LAMIA: You know what to do, sisters.

**[Scene: P3. Leo is looking for Piper in the crowd.]**

PIPER: Leo!

LEO: Piper!

PIPER: Get me outta here! This place is crazy! _(They walk into an empty room and close the door.)_ Hurry! Come on, come on!

_(They orb out)_

**[Cut to Manor. The Lilim sisters spread around the manor. You still can't see their faces under their dark robes. Mormo walks to the kitchen.]**

MOROMO: "Black as night, Full of might, Stronger than light, Come into sight." _(Black smoke starts coming out of the floor beneath her.)__  
_

**[Cut to Empusa in the sitting room. She slides her fingers across a table as she walks.]**

EMPUSA: "Black as night, Full of might, Stronger than light, Come into sight." _(Black smoke comes out of her fingers as she slides them across the table.)__  
_

**[Cut to Lamia walking up the stairs.]**

LAMIA: "Black as night, Full of might, Stronger than light, Come into sight." _(Black smoke comes out from the wall and the stairs.)__  
_

**[Cut to Attic. Conner and Kyle are there. Connor senses a change in the manor.]****  
**

KYLE: What is it?

CONNOR: The House. _(He slowly walks to the attic door. Prue suddenly walks in.)_ Prue!

PRUE: Hey. What are you guys doing?

KYLE: _(To Connor) _What did you say about the house again?

CONNOR: Nothing. I thought I heard something.

PRUE: Strange, I didn't hear anything.

_(Piper comes in)_

PIPER: What's going on?

PRUE: Oh, nothing. Looks like Connor's getting a little tired of babysitting.

KYLE: What? Are you talking about…

PIPER: Shush kiddo. Grownups are talking.

CONNOR: Are you guys okay?

PIPER: yeah, sure, why not?

PRUE: Uh, Connor, thank you so much for your help, but I think we can take it from here. So you might just go home now.

CONNOR: But… I…

PIPER: Leave. _(Connor walks out of the attic)_ Thank you.

PRUE: _(To Kyle)_ Now, how about we get you some nice good sleepy-time. _(She moves her fingers. Kyle falls asleep on the floor.)__  
_

PIPER: Nice work.

PRUE: Thank you. _(They walk to Kyle and look down at him.)_ Hmm, I hope Mormo knows what she's doing down there.

PIPER: I wouldn't worry about her. I'm just glad this glamour worked.

PRUE: Yes I know, Empusa. Our spell is working. Soon, this house will be ours.

_(They look at their reflections in a mirror. Prue and Piper are actually Lamia and Empusa.)_

**[Cut to the foyer downstairs. Connor leaves the manor and closes the door. The real Piper and Leo orb in.]**

PIPER: Oh, Jeez! That place was going crazy! It's a good thing you came to get me. It would've taken me days to get outta there.

LEO: Well, we better look for the others.

PIPER: Yeah, I haven't been so helpful today, haven't I?

_(Mormo, in Phoebe's form, comes out of the kitchen.)_

MORMO/PHOEBE: Piper? Leo? What are you guys doing here?

PIPER: Phoebe? Weren't you looking for the Darklighter?

MORMO/PHOEBE: Wow, did you show up late for the party or what? We vanquished the Darklighter like half an hour ago.

LEO: Where are Cole and Conner?

MORMO/PHOEBE: Oh, they went to drop Kyle off. He's such a cute kid.

PIPER: So, everything's under control?

MORMO/PHOEBE: Yes. Don't worry too much, Piper. Go back to your club.

_(Piper looks at Leo)_

LEO: Fine.

MORMO/PHOEBE: Have fun you guys. _(Piper and Leo orb out.) _I will. _(Her face turns demonic as she smiles.)__  
_  
**Commercial Break**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Scene: Alley. Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe is scrying on a map.]****  
**

COLE: Anything?

PHOEBE: No. I still don't know why I didn't get it right the first time.

COLE: The Darklighter could've moved.

PHOEBE: Maybe. I just hope I find him this time.

**[Scene: Street. Prue is driving her car. Her phone rings. She answers.]**

PRUE: Hello.

MORMO/PHOEBE'S VOICE: Hey, Prue.

PRUE: Phoebe. I'm almost home, don't worry about Kyle okay?

**[Cut to MORMO/PHOEBE at the manor's foyer]**

MORMO/PHOEBE: Actually, I was calling to tell you that everything's been taken care of…

**[Cut back to Prue]**

MORMO/PHOEBE'S VOICE: If you're free, you can go to Piper. She's still at P3.

PRUE: Uh, fine, as long as everything's under control.

**[Cut back to MORMO/PHOEBE]**

MORMO/PHOEBE: I'd never disappoint you, wouldn't I?

**[Cut Back to Prue. She hangs up then turns her car around and drives to P3.]**

**[Scene: Dark alley. Phoebe and Cole get out of the car and look around.]**

PHOEBE: Damn it! He's not here. We should've shimmered.

COLE: Wait. _(The Darklighter orbs in from behind them.)_ Behind you! _(Cole pushes Phoebe away right before the Darklighter shoots an arrow at them.) _Phoebe, the crossbow!

_(The Darklighter shoots an arrow at Phoebe. She levitates and avoids it. Cole throws an energy ball at the Darklighter, knocking him down. The Darklighter drops the crossbow. Phoebe runs to it and picks it up.)_

PHOEBE: I got it.

_(Phoebe aims at the darklighter then suddenly has a premonition of Lamia and her sisters using their magic to bewitch Elise at The Bay Mirror, Evanescence's manager at P3, Mr. Corso at 415 magazine and the Darklighter. Then she sees Piper and Prue getting killed by warlocks at P3. The premonition ends.)  
_

COLE: Phoebe, now! _(Phoebe stays still. The Darklighter orbs the crossbow back to his hand. Cole jumps on him and the fight on the ground.)_ Phoebe! Do something! _(Phoebe waves her arm and the Darklighter levitates into the air and hits the wall then falls down again. Cole quickly grabs the crossbow and shoots him. The Darklighter screams in pain, bursts into flames then disappears.)_ What the Hell happened to you?

PHOEBE: I just had a premonition when I grabbed the crossbow, I saw them.

COLE: Saw who?

PHOEBE: The Lilim sisters. They were behind this all along. They kept us occupied with our jobs and sent that Darklighter after Kyle. They were distracting us.

COLE: Well, you better tell your sisters about this before…

PHOEBE: Piper. She and Prue are gonna be killed at P3. We gotta get there now. _(She and Cole run to the car.)_

**[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Paige searching on Phoebe's computer and writing notes on some papers. She quickly finishes and reads what she just wrote. The final few lines from her notes say "..Where time stands. Those three sisters shall turn against their destiny and unleash evil into the mortal world. ..Breathe into the nexus ..Bring life to the one ..Fiend ..Those ones, evil charmed ones." Paige starts to have multiple flashbacks.]  
**

LAMIA: We are the ones.

PRUE: Three sisters?

LAMIA'S VOICE: Three witches.

PHOEBE: What are they really after?

PRUE'S VOICE: The Fiend?

LEO'S VOICE: The power that brought darkness to the world… The Ultimate Evil.

PIPER: They seem to be from another time.

EMPUSA'S VOICE: The legend of our new destiny.

COLE'S VOICE: Their powers strangely resemble yours and your sisters'.

LAMIA'S VOICE: We were chosen for this.

DEMON'S VOICE: The Evil Three, The Power of Three.

PAIGE: I'm saying is it possible that there were others?

PHOEBE: Others?

PRUE: The Charmed Ones.

LEO: Evil.

_(The scenes bursts into flames. The flashbacks end.)_

**[Cut back to Paige at The Bay Mirror in Phoebe's office. Paige is shocked from what she had just realized.]**

PAIGE: Oh, God! _(A green lightning bolt strikes in from the window and hits the computer, incinerating it and knocking Paige down on the floor. A storm is __created in the office and all the papers start flying around.)_ Notes! _(Paige's notes flame out from Phoebe's desk and into Paige's hand. She holds on to them, gets up and runs out of the office. Strong wind and lightning bolts follow her as she runs off, destroying everything in its way.)_

**[Cut to outside The Bay Mirror. You can hear a loud demonic scream. Paige comes running outside the building and into the street with the strong wind and lightning bolts following her, shooting at her direction but failing to hit her. Paige quickly flames out right before the building entrance explodes and the wind flips a few cars behind her.]  
**

**[Scene: Outside P3. Phoebe and Cole stop the car and get out.]  
**

PHOEBE: I hope we're not too late.

_(She and Cole run inside.)_

**[Cut to inside P3. Phoebe and Cole run their way down the stairs. She looks around and finds Piper, Prue and Leo sitting at the bar and enjoying the concert. She and Cole run to them.]**

PHOEBE: Piper! Piper!

PIPER: Phoebe! What? What is it?

PHOEBE: Piper! I just had a premonition. The Lilims have been distracting us. They cast spells on Elise, Prue's boss and the band's manager and they sent that Darklighter after Kyle.

PIPER: What?

PHOEBE: And then I saw you guys get killed by warlocks here.

PRUE: Phoebe, why didn't you tell this on the phone? You said everything was alright just a while ago.

PHOEBE: I never said that.

PIPER: Phoebes, you told us that you took care of the Darklighter; you never mentioned anything about a premonition.

PHOEBE: When did tell you that?

PIPER: A few minutes ago when Leo and I orbed into the manor.

PHOEBE: Piper, Cole and I have been out looking for the Darklighter for like an hour. And Prue, I thought you said you were gonna help Conner look after Kyle.

PRUE: I did, but you called and said that everything was fine, so…

PHOEBE: I did not call you!

PRUE: Then who did?

_(Cole and Leo look at each other.)_

LEO: The Lilims.

PIPER: Oh, no.

PRUE: Kyle.

PHOEBE: We gotta get back to the manor now!

_(They run to the stairs. Phoebe stops when man followed by five others come down the stairs and stand in her way. Her sisters, Cole and Leo stop behind her.)_

MAN: Going somewhere?

_(Phoebe steps back.)_

PIPER: Phoebe?

PHOEBE: He's the warlock. They're all warlocks.

PRUE: Guys, we're in public you know.

PHOEBE: Piper. _(Piper freezes the scene. All the humans in the club freeze.)_ Now!

_(The warlocks throw fire balls at them. Prue uses her power to reflect them. The fire balls fly back and hit two of the warlocks, vanquishing them. Cole throws an energy ball at one of the warlocks and vanquishes him. Another warlock tries to create a fire ball in his hand but Piper blows him up before he does. The last warlock creates a fire ball. Paige comes down the stairs from behind him and sees what's going on.)_

PAIGE: Fire ball!

_(The fire ball flames out, flies away and hits a wall. Phoebe throws her potion at the warlock and flames come out of his eyes then he screams in pain and turns to ashes.)_

PRUE: So much for a mind blinding potion.

PIPER: Okay, I may have overcooked that thing.

_(Paige runs down the rest of the stairs.)_

PAIGE: What the Hell happened here?

PHOEBE: We gotta get back to the manor. Kyle's in danger.

PIPER: No time for driving. Leo, orb us out now. Have your potions ready.

_(They all grab each other and orb out. The scene unfreezes.)_

**[Scene: Manor, living room. The three Lilim sisters are there. They still look like Prue, Piper and Phoebe.]**

MORMO/PHOEBE: They are coming.

_(Lamia, in Prue's form, smiles. Kyle comes running down the stairs and into the living room.)_

Kyle: You. What did you do to me? Y-y-you drugged me?

EMPUSA/PIPER: We'll be doing more than that in a minute. Lamia!

Kyle: Lamia? Who's Lamia?

_(The Halliwells, Leo and Cole orb into the foyer and run into the living room.)_

PHOEBE: Kyle!

_(Phoebe and the others notice the Lilims are in Prue, Piper and Phoebe's forms.)_

PAIGE: Oh, my God.

MORMO/PHOEBE: _(To Piper)_ You guys had fun at the club?

PIPER: Not this time you bitch! _(She tries to blow Mormo up but she blocks Piper's power with an airwave of hers. Mormo gives Empusa a look. Empusa tries __to blow Piper up but Piper blocks Empusa's fire power with her own.)_

COLE: Potions.

_(Piper, Prue and Paige quickly throw their potions at the three Lilim sisters but the potions only turn them back to their true original forms. The three Lilims scream, creating a demonic airwave that hits The Halliwells, Leo and Cole. They all fall down. Phoebe and Prue quickly manage to get up.)_

Lamia: _(To Kyle)_ Farewell.

_(She shoots green energy from her finger. Kyle cries in pain and blows up. His blood splatters on Phoebe and Prue. Lamia cackles and disappears in green flames along with her sisters. Everyone else is in shock.)_

**Commercial Break**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Scene: Manor. Phoebe starts to gasp. Prue is still shocked, looking at the spot where Kyle stood moments earlier. Everyone else gets up on their feet and goes to Phoebe.]**

PIPER: Phoebe. Phoebe.

LEO: Get her to sit down.

_(They sit Phoebe down on the couch.)_

PIPER: Phoebe, look at me. Phoebe.

COLE: She's in shock.

PAIGE: Can't we do something?

PIPER: It's okay, sweetie. Just take it easy, take a deep breath.

_(Prue starts to cry.)_

PHOEBE: She-killed-he-was just-I-can't!

_(Cole holds her.)_

COLE: Phoebe, It's okay.

PAIGE: She needs to be stopped.

LEO: Anything on that?

PAIGE: You won't believe what I've found. I need you to go to the Elders and find everything you can about the Fiend.

LEO: How is that gonna help?

PAIGE: Leo, just do it okay? I know what I'm doing. And Cole, you might wanna check with your sources down in the underworld. We're gonna need all the information we can get about this thing. _(Leo orbs out and Cole shimmers out.)_ It's alright, Phoebe. We'll make this right.

_(Piper turns to Prue who's still standing there.)_

PIPER: Prue?

PRUE: How could we let this happen?

PAIGE: No time for that now. We have a serious enemy chasing after us here.

PIPER: _(To Paige)_ Did you find anything about the Lilims?

PAIGE: I don't think that's their real name, Piper. At least it's not what they were known as. _(She pulls out her notes from her purse and hands them to __Piper_.) This is some of what I found. I lost the other notes when the Fiend decided to grace me with his presence. It was a prophecy of three powerful sisters who would become the most powerful witches in the world.

PIPER: Are you sure this is not about us.

PAIGE: No, Piper. Is says that those three witches denied their destiny when they turned evil and helped the Fiend initiate the world of black magic.

PIPER: What are you saying?

PAIGE: I'm saying they are those witches, Piper. They are the Evil Charmed Ones.

PRUE: No. The Evil Charmed Ones were three male warlocks. They were vanquished seven years ago.

PAIGE: What if you were wrong about that, Prue? What if those weren't the evil power of three. This is more serious than any other demon or warlock we've ever come up against.

PIPER: You know how to vanquish them?

PAIGE: No. But I know what they're after. It's the nexus.

PRUE: What would they want the nexus, they're powerful enough.

PAIGE: I don't know.

PHOEBE: It's the Fiend. The two came from the same power source. They're connected.

PIPER: What does that mean?

PHOEBE: The Nexus is the only part left that's neutral. Uniting it with the Fiend would give the Lilims the ultimate power to kill us. I should've known.

PAIGE: Book of Shadows! _(The book flames out from the attic and into her hands.)_ There's gotta be something in here about protecting the nexus.

PIPER: You sure we can do that?

PAIGE: I don't know, but we gotta start somewhere. _(The manor lights go out)_ Uh, did someone forget to pay the bills?

PHOEBE: I don't think this is normal.

PAIGE: Well, what is going on?

PIPER: Quiet.

_(They hear strange voices. The four walk to the sitting room and look around them.)  
_

PRUE: What is that?

PIPER: I'm not sure.

PHOEBE: It's the Fiend.

_(Paige suddenly flies back and crashes into the stairway window and falls out of the manor.)_

PIPER: Paige!

PRUE: They've taken over the manor.  
_(Phoebe suddenly goes flying through the foyer. The manor's front doors open on their own. Phoebe flies out of the manor. She tries to levitate but hardly __avoids her fall. She lands on the grass. Piper flies through the dining room and crashes into the window and falls outside. Prue flies through the sunroom and crashes into one of the windows and falls into the garden outside. Phoebe gets up in front of the manor and runs to the right.)_

PHOEBE: You guys? _(Prue and Piper walk from the side.) _Where's Paige?

PAIGE: Over here. _(She comes from the left side of the manor. She's still grabbing the Book of Shadows.)_ It's a good thing we got the book.

PIPER: And we lost the house?

**[Scene: P3. The place is empty. The four Halliwells walk in. Paige is looking through the book.]**

PAIGE: Can't you guys use the power of three spell?

PRUE: It won't work this time, it's over.

PHOEBE: You're damn right about that.

PRUE: What is that supposed to mean?

PHOEBE: This is all your fault you know.

PRUE: Excuse me?

PHOEBE: If you had gone to the manor like you said you would, none of this would've happened.

PRUE: Well I am sorry for trying to keep my job. And now, thanks to you I had to quit.

PHOEBE: And thanks to you I lost my innocent.

PRUE: How was I supposed to know that the Lilims were gonna trick us?

PAIGE: Guys, maybe we should just…

PHOEBE: Oh, spare us, Paige. You've had all day to help us protect Kyle but you didn't do anything about.

PAIGE: I'm not gonna be a part of this.

PRUE: Oh, so you're just gonna walk out on us?

PAIGE: You know what? I have been working my brains off to prove I can be of help and you never appreciate…

PIPER: Oh, Paige. It's not like we don't appreciate…

PAIGE: I tell you that we are going up against probably the most powerful evil witches the world has ever known and you're still fighting about this? Don't you realize that this is exactly what they want from us?

PIPER: It's hard enough that we lost the house.

PAIGE: Yeah? Well, let me make this easier for you guys. _(She shuts the book and throws it on the floor then stands up.)_ I quit.

PHOEBE: What are you doing? You can't possibly think that this is gonna make things better?

PAIGE: Well, it's certainly better than watching you guys tear each other apart. Got a better plan?

PHOEBE: How about we start by protecting the nexus and get our house back?

PRUE: Oh, look who's trying to be the boss again.

PHOEBE: You know what, Prue? If you have something you need to say to me then just say it. I am so sick of being taken for granted here. You wanna be the boss here, Prue? Then go ahead.

_(Phoebe walks up the stairs.)_

PIPER: Phoebe! Where do you think you're going?

PHOEBE: Anywhere far away from this.

PIPER: If you're abandoning us, Phoebe, then don't you think of coming back!

_(Phoebe leaves.)_

PRUE: Oh, nice job, Piper!

PIPER: This is what you wanted. Happy now?

PRUE: Don't you try and blame this on me!

_(Leo orbs in.)_

PIPER: If you're so perfect, why are you still here with us then?

LEO: What is this?

PRUE: I can't believe this. I can't believe that after eight years we've come to this. We lost our lives, we lost our house and now we lost each other.

_(She storms out. Paige is crying. She then runs out moments after Prue leaves.)_

LEO: What just happened?

PIPER: _(Crying_) The power of three is gone.

_(She feels dizzy and loses balance.)_

LEO: Piper!

_(He quickly holds her before she falls. The triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows then suddenly cracks.)_

**[Cut to the dark Halliwell manor, stairway. In all the pictures on the wall, all four Halliwell sisters magically move away from each other.]**

**[Scene: Alley. Phoebe is walking alone. Cole shimmers from behind her.]**

COLE: Phoebe!

PHOEBE: Go away, Cole. I wanna be alone.

COLE: What have they done to you? You can't let them win.

_(He walks with her then stands in front of her.)_

PHOEBE: I don't wanna talk about it.

COLE: Phoebe, you can't do this.

PHOEBE: Just leave me alone, Cole.

COLE: No. _(Phoebe slaps him. Cole doesn't move. She slaps him again then keeps hitting him on his chest until she finally breaks down. Cole comforts her as she cries.)_ It's okay. It's okay. _(Phoebe starts to calm down.)__  
_

PHOEBE: I didn't mean for this to happen.

COLE: I know.

PHOEBE: What do we do?

COLE: I was trying to get some info from the oracles down there.

PHOEBE: Did they show you anything?

COLE: You might wanna see this yourself.

_(He pulls out a picture of her, Piper and Prue. In the picture, the three are standing apart.)_

PHOEBE: How did you get this?

COLE: I've seen what's happened to the manor. Luckily it wasn't disturbed by my demon half. You need to see this future, Phoebe. It's not looking good.

_(Phoebe touches the picture and has a premonition. First she sees Cal Greene shooting Paige with a gun. Then she sees herself killing Cal Greene with her future power. Then she sees herself being burned at the stake in she sees Piper becoming a demon hunter after the death of her sisters. Then she sees Piper losing a fight with a demon and she ends up drowning. Then she sees Prue and Connor in front of their three tomb stones. Then she sees Prue battling the three Evil Charmed Ones by herself and they vanquish her. The premonition ends.)  
_

PHOEBE: I saw it.

COLE: Any idea how to stop this?

PHOEBE: We start with the Evil Charmed Ones… the Lilims. Paige told us about it. They're planning to take over the nexus so the Fiend can complete itself with it. I think I know how to stop them.

_(Twelve demons appear around them, trapping them.)_

DEMON#1: I guess there's no need for introductions. _(He creates a fire ball)_ I'm sure you know all of us.

PHOEBE: Council Demons. We already vanquished them four years ago.

COLE: _(Whispers) _The Fiend must've sent them back to kill you.

PHOEBE: Doesn't wanna waste any chances, does it?

_(A few more demons create fire balls.)_

COLE: _(Whispers)_ We have to get outta here.

DEMON#2: Brothers! _(All the other demons create fire balls.)_

COLE: (Whispers) Phoebe, you'll need your sisters.

DEMON#3: It's time to end the Charmed Ones once and for all.

_(All twelve demons prepare to attack.)_

**[Fade to Paige driving her car. She's still crying.]**

**[Fade to P3. Leo is sitting with Piper. The Book of Shadows is still on the floor. The triquetra is a bit cracked.]  
**

**[Fade to Prue walking alone in a dark street. She is still covered in Kyle's blood.]  
**

**[Fade back to Phoebe and Cole in the Alley. The demons are all around them.]**

PHOEBE: _(Whispers)_ It's not over yet.

_(All twelve demons throw their fire balls.)_

**To Be Continued…**

**-End-**


End file.
